Dew on the Grass
by gumfrog
Summary: They were always there for each other. Through thick and thin. But even the sturdiest buildings at one point must fall. Series of one-shots.
1. Blades of Grass

_**A/N **_** Thanks to all whom read my first story. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own, wish I did**

_**Mac's POV:**_

I knelt down, raising my hand to brush the surface of the grave marker. My fingers tracing the name etched into hard stone.

_Stella Bonesera._

The love of my life. Though she never had knew because I never had the guts to tell her. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. Instantly freezing in the December cold.

My life seemed empty. When Claire had died she was there to help me pick up the pieces of my shattered heart. Even though I pushed her away.

"Stella…" The name rolled lovingly off my lips.

The tears fell fast now. But I made no attempt to wipe them away. Every tear I cried was in her memory. I had messed up again. Everyone had known we loved each other. But I never made a move. Now it was too late. She was gone and life had no meaning.

But the sun would rise and life would continue. My heart was still beating but a huge part of it was with her. Underground. I was cold inside. My soul had seen love, heartache, heartbreak, and near death. I was an old man on the inside. Filled with wisdom of the ages. My life would continue. Without her.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

With that I stood up and turned my back to the grave.

The morning sun was beautiful. Its rays reflecting through the dew on the blades of grass and the city smog making the gray city bright.

The world would go on and so would I. It will just take some time. And that was expected.


	2. The Wall

**A/N: I do take requests! Please R & R!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: NY do you think I would be writing fanfics? Probably would…. **

* * *

They, together, were a wall. Built to protect the ones behind them and themselves.

He had reached his hand out to her and she had fallen, in more ways then one.

The usual ray of joy in his life was now gone and he was alone. Alone in the Big Apple.

His depressed state only worsened as the days went by. Her expression and her screams as she fell haunted his dreams. And the terrifying sound of bones breaking as her body hit the cold pavement 10 stories down petrified him.

He looked up. The weather was ill suited for today. It was bright and sunny. Children were playing and it was a beautiful day for NYC.

His friends worried for him. He was withdrawn from them. The pain he felt was like a dark cloud on the whole team.

Everyone mourned the loss of her but never as much as Mac Taylor. He was her best friend. The one she turned to in her darkest time. Always there with light to show her the way. But sometimes he was not and she was left to stumble in the dark alone. That's why she had turned to Adam but that was neither here nor there. When Claire had died she was there, when Peyton had dumped him she was there, but now no one was there to pick up his heart. Only a few days ago he had been smiling again. All thanks to her. Now only a cold frown appeared on his face. Gone forever was the old, lovable Mac Taylor. Stella had taken his heart when she was lowered to the ground.

Everybody mourned her but no one as much as he did. For everyone knew that the wall that Mac Taylor and Stella Bonesera built had, at last, crumbled. Burying all beneath it.


	3. Envious Blood

The case had been a difficult one involving a her. The man had killed her boyfriend out of unwarranted jealously. He had been a stranger, the murderer. It had been easy enough to solve. The hard part was actually finding the perp. After days of searching a tip was given that he was hiding away in a warehouse on the outskirts of New York City. When they entered the building he was there gun in hand, fully loaded. Sharp cracks filled the air a men fell like flies. A stray bullet lodged itself into her friend's chest. A fatal wound. His white face stayed in that permanent look of shock as the bullet penetrated his skin. Everyone even the murderer froze as she ran to his side skidding the last few feet. His eyes had frosted over as his time dried up. She checked his neck for any sign of a pulse. She received none. She gazed down to the wound. The blood stood in dark contrast against his white shirt.

Her fingers skittered over his wound while blood caked her nails. His blood. Her fingers. People stood in shock watching the two on the ground one dying, one caring. No one paid any attention as the shooter rose his gun level again aiming for her back right behind the heart. His finger faltered on the trigger as the women craned her neck to watch the shooter. Her eyes spoke to him. Kill me. Kill me now. They said. He hesitated his finger apply acute pressure on the trigger. Pull it. End it. Finish it. She wanted to die and if the shooter didn't kill she swore she would go home and plunge a kitchen knife through her heart. Her cold small heart. Blood seeped through her jeans as she neared closer and closer to her death. She gave the shooter one last look before turning her head back to her wounded best friend,crush,never known lover. Silence lasted for seconds as she counted down. She heard him cock the gun presumably aiming it towards her back. Before he shot she pressed her lips to his for the first and last kiss. She knew that would do the trick and she was right. Even though he had never meant to kill her an uncontrollable rage took over him. One shot. One very accurate shot shook the crowd to it's core as blood blossomed over her back. People could only watch as she fell over him his hand encased in hers as their blood mixed on the tile seeped through her open fingers like water. His life was literally in her hands. His blood was on her clothes her tears were on his face. Blood collected around them a mix of his and her's. Their blood was one. They were one. Many would argue that they were one long before that moment. They were one when they had there first coffee. They were one when they laughed over some old forgotten joke. They were always one never knowing it.

Somewhere a new lover received his first kiss. And somewhere people were nestled in bed dreaming of peace and love. Somewhere a kid was laughing at a story his friend told him. And here two friends died encased within each other's arms. And that's what they were. Friends. Because fate thought it only right to take them away before any confessions were shared. Before any steps were taken. A memory is born from the darkest crevices of a mind. A memory in which they are talking over coffee about the newest development in a case. They would never believe in only a few hours death would meet them with open hands and steal them away.

Silence still echoed as the shooter made to get away. One man had the smarts to aim his gun at the man and pull the trigger. A scarlet hole appeared as the man fell like a puppet whose strings had snapped. No one spared a glance for him as they watched the tragic ending to what could of been the happiest fairytale. The happily ever after everyone had expected them to achieve had shattered. Tears escaped and chaos broke as the people finally took the unthinkable in. New York's Finest lay dead.


End file.
